


Say You Love Me

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it,” Stiles repeats, kissing him on the lips again.</p><p>“If I say it too much it might lose its meaning,” Derek jokes.</p><p>“If you never say it at all it will definitely lose its meaning.”</p><p>Derek sighs. “Why don’t you say it?”</p><p>“I asked you first.” </p><p>AKA: Stiles and Derek have sex and say I love you a bunch of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me sitting through an opera in which the two main characters declared their love for each other approximately five million times.

“Say it again.”

They’re in Derek’s bed, both down to their underwear, but so far neither has made any move to go any further than kissing. They’ve never done this slowly before. It’s different from the fast, hard fucks Stiles has gotten used to with Derek, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely love this new pace.

Stiles places a kiss to Derek’s collar bone, loving the way Derek tilts his head back to give him more access. He kisses him again, right at the base of his neck, which elicits a throaty moan from his boyfriend.

Boyfriend? They’ll have to talk about that later, but after tonight’s revelations they had better at least be boyfriends. Stiles is going to date Derek so hard. He’s going make Derek come to dinner with his dad, and he’ll pretend he doesn’t find it adorable how nervous Derek will get. He’s going to change his status on every social media account he has, and he’ll make sure to regularly post pictures of them cuddling. He’ll start introducing him to everyone as “Derek Hale: Boyfriend and Love of my Life.”

He hopes Derek doesn’t mind being half of the most annoying couple in history, because that’s what Stiles plans on being.

“Say it,” Stiles urges when Derek says nothing. He leans back and glares when he sees how amused Derek is, lips pressed tight like he’s struggling not to laugh. Stiles kisses him, just until he begins to return the kiss. Then Stiles backs away and stares into Derek’s eyes, giving him that puppy-dog look that he knows will get Derek to do anything for him. “Please say it.”

“Say what?” Derek asks, widening his own eyes in mock innocence.

“What you said earlier!” Stiles slaps him on the shoulder and buries his face in Derek’s neck, loving the way it makes Derek’s breath hitch ever so slightly.

“I said a lot of things earlier,” Derek says with exasperation, like he can’t believe he has to deal with Stiles. And it’s true. Derek _had_ said a lot. They both had.

Stiles shouldn’t have been surprised, really. Of course this would all culminate in a big fight. It was the only logical ending for the friends with benefits deal they’d had going on.

 It was stupid, really. Stiles knew that getting into a no-strings-attached deal with Derek was a bad idea, because Stiles had been in love with Derek for just about as long as he’d known him.

They’d both been pretty pissed with each other the first time they fucked. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time, what with Stiles being away at college. Stiles came back to find Derek being a stupid, self-sacrificing idiot, like always. But unlike always, Stiles wasn’t used to it anymore, and he had been really fucking scared about Derek’s safety. He went over to Derek’s loft to yell at him about how much of an idiot he was. They yelled and screamed insults, getting up in each other’s face like they always did during fights. Stiles honestly couldn’t say who moved first, but next thing he knew they were angrily making out against the wall, which quickly escalated into hate sex on Derek’s bed.

Hate sex kind of became a common occurrence between them after that.

Until tonight, when Stiles saw Derek having dinner with some hot model-type and got jealous, jumping to conclusions. Later he found out that Derek was just meeting with someone from a nearby pack to secure more allies, but in that moment Stiles’ head swam with scenarios where Derek was falling in love with someone else while he strung Stiles along. He imagined Derek breaking things off with him, how he’d have to try to be calm about it while inside his heart was breaking.

Of course Derek noticed him storming out of the restaurant, and they hashed it out in the parking lot. Derek asked what was wrong. Stiles tried to pretend he was okay. Derek pointed out that he could hear the lie, which made Stiles furious, setting him off on a rant about how Derek couldn’t do that, use his ability to know Stiles’ emotions against Stiles like that. He made a comment about how Derek should get back to his date, which tuned Derek in to what was going on.

Derek told him that he had no right to be jealous, that they weren’t in a relationship. Stiles made a comment about how of course they weren’t in a relationship, because why would Derek ever want to be with someone like Stiles for anything more than a quick fuck?

“What you said at the end.”

“Oh. That. Okay,” Derek says. Stiles grins and leans back to look at him. Derek takes a deep breath, eyes locked on Stiles and goes on, “Don’t be stupid, Stiles.”

Stiles scoffs and bites Derek’s shoulder as a punishment. A really useless punishment, since he knows Derek loves when he does that, which is proven by the responding moan and the way Derek’s hips jolt off the bed , pressing his hard-on against Stiles’ thigh. “After that.”

Derek gasps when Stiles reaches down to cup him through his boxer-briefs, just a gentle pressure. Derek’s hips snap forward, trying to get more friction, but Stiles removes his hand, smiling at Derek’s quiet whine.

“Say it,” Stiles repeats, kissing him on the lips again.

“If I say it too much it might lose its meaning,” Derek jokes.

“If you never say it at all it will definitely lose its meaning.”

Derek sighs. “Why don’t you say it?”

“I asked you first.” Stiles says, knowing how childish he sounds.

Derek laughs, and Stiles barely has a moment to appreciate the sound of it before he flips them over so that Derek’s on top now. “Fine,” he says, bringing his hands up to cup Stiles’ face. “I,” he kisses the edge of Stiles’ jaw. “Love,” he kisses the edge of his mouth. “You,” he kisses him firmly on the lips. He backs away and smiles at Stiles and says again, “I love you.”

Derek kisses him again, the gentle kiss quickly becoming rough and sloppy in a way that’s more like the other times they’ve fucked, but there are emotions that Stiles doesn’t think were there before in the little details, like the gentle way Derek’s running his fingers through his hair.

“Your turn,” Derek murmurs against his lips before kissing his way down to his throat and sucking a mark there.

“I don’t know, Derek,” Stiles says, struggling not to gasp. Gasping would seriously ruin his sarcastic tone. “Maybe I don’t want to say it after how difficult you were.”

Derek hums as he kisses his way down Stiles’ chest, stopping to suck on Stiles’ nipple.

Stiles swallows down a moan, bringing his hands up to hold Derek’s head as Derek swirls his tongue.

“Are you sure about that?”

Derek kisses his way down Stiles’ abs, and then he starts mouthing at Stiles’ dick through his boxers. Stiles should be embarrassed by the needy sounds that come tumbling out of his mouth, but he can’t be bothered, too focused on the blessing that is Derek’s mouth.

“Derek, please,” he gasps out.

Derek removes his mouth, pulling Stiles boxers down.

“I believe you had something to tell me first,” Derek says, leaning down to rub his bottom lip across the tip of Stiles’ dick.

Stiles takes a breath to speak, but he finds himself unable to process words when Derek presses a full-on kiss to the tip before sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Stiles groans, and Derek removes his mouth from Stiles’ dick, staring up at him expectantly.

“I love y-” Stiles begins, cutting himself off with a loud moan when Derek quickly swallows him down, until he can feel the back of Derek’s throat. Derek moans, and the vibrations send a thrill of pleasure through Stiles.

Derek backs off for a moment, just long enough to say, “Again,” before he returns his mouth to Stiles’ dick.

Stiles says it again and again, losing track of how many times he says the words, not even sure if they’re actually coming out coherently as Derek takes him apart with his mouth.

Stiles is still panting, coming down from his orgasm, when Derek  crawls up and presses his forehead against Stiles’. Derek has pulled his own underwear down and is desperately stroking his own dick as he presses a sloppy kiss against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles brings his hands up to fondle Derek’s balls as he mumbles against Derek’s mouth, “Yeah. Come on, Derek. I love you.”

Derek whines, and Stiles continues, “I love you so fucking much. I’m so in love with you. I love you, I—”

He’s cut off by Derek groaning against his lips as he comes. Derek pants against his mouth for a few moments before he kisses him again.

After a few moments Derek gets a washrag to clean them off, and then they turn the lights off so they can go to sleep. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, and after a few moments, Stiles sleepily mumbles, “Night, Derek.”

“Good night, Stiles.”

“Love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
